Catherine Rollins
by BadWolf2
Summary: Catherine Rollins goes to Washington to work on a case. She has a fake identity. She is known there as bella swan. When Edward breaks up with her she goes back to Hawaii. What surprises await.


**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight or Hawaii five o you are insane all the characters belong to their rightful owners(not me) :(. By the way just pretend instead of Bella there is Catherine. Catherine isn't my own character it is an actual character from Hawaii five 0.**

Firstly my name isn't Bella Swan it's Catherine Rollins. I work with Steve McGarrett , Danny Williams(Danno) , Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua in the Five-0 task force. Five-0 is a task force which insures the safety of Hawaii. It was assigned to Steve a few years ago, soon after his father was murdered.

So, you may be wondering what I am doing in a forest in Forks Washington. Well I had to go undercover for a case in Hawaii and the person who I was following came here. So I had to follow them. But for me to seem normal I had to have a boyfriend here. So I asked my fiance (Steve McGarrett) if it was okay and he said it was fine.

So I came here and the Cullens caught my eye. I knew straight away that they weren't human(as stupid as it sounds). And I was right, they aren't. They are Vampires. So anyway a few days ago Alice,one of the Cullens, decided to throw a birthday party. Although it wasn't my real birthday. I declined but she kept bugging me so I had to.

You are probably wondering 'if they are Vampires why aren't you dead'. Well, Carlisle, the leader of the coven, discovered a way to drink animal blood instead of human. I was surprised and grateful for this, for I didn't go risking my life saving everyone If they are just going to get eaten by bloodsuckers.

Well at the party I had a bit of an... well... accident. We were just about to open the presents when the shot of a gun went off. Being a cop I drew my gun and walked slowly out the door. When I was out there I saw this guy. Mid twenties. Standing over a dead body holding a gun.

He pointed the gun at me, but of course, I shot first. But, unlucky he pulled the trigger before he fell. The bullet fired grazed my shoulder and I fell backwards. I looked down at my shoulder to see the damage. Just a graze not too bad.

Jasper, the one with the least amount of control around blood, ran out of the house. Edward, my fake boyfriend(although he doesn't know that) grabbed onto one of his arms and hurled him backwards, cracking the door frame.

I didn't really care that they were fighting, or that I was bleeding, I walked over to the man that was shot and checked for a pulse. Nope. I went over to the other one and checked for one. Nope.

Looks like it's facial recognition. I took a photo of them and called Kono.

"Kalakaua." Kono anwsered.

"Hey Kono, I hope I'm not disturbing you. But if you don't Mind could you run facial rec on two people?" I asked, praying to God that she wasn't busy.

"Oh. Hey Cath. Sure send me the pictures. I'll text you when I'm done OK?"

"Alright." I said pressing 'End Call'."now for the gross bit."

I pulled out two rubber gloves and started to examine the shooter. Looking for any thing to Identify him. The tattoos. This guy was with the yakuza.

."Bella." Alice nearly shrieked.

"What?" I answered.

"You have been shot!"

"Wrong. I have been grazed by a bullet. I've been shot before hurts much more than this."

"Bella. You may want to have that looked at."

The day after the party. The Cullens weren't at school. I found it quite odd, but let it slide. When I got home Edward was standing by his Volvo.

"Lets go for a walk." He said.

We walked into the forest .

"Bella. We are leaving."

"Good." This was perfect. The case just got wrapped up and I don't have to deal with boyfriend problems. Brilliant.

"GOOD?! What do you mean by good?"

I just turned around and walked back to Charlie's house. Leaving g him standing there.

"Hey Charlie I'm going back to Hawaii." I called.

"Okay Catherine."

So I packed a bag and got ready to leave.


End file.
